1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of light modules, notably for lighting and/or signaling for motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light modules according to the generic definition of them by the above preamble are known, for which the first and second light outlet zones are totally merged. Considering that just one of the two sources can emit or that both of the sources can emit at the same time, only three light effects can be obtained:                the light coming from the first source is emitted at the outlet of the guide through the first and second zones of the light outlet,        the light coming from the second source is emitted at the outlet of the guide through the first and second zones of the light outlet, and        a mixture of the light coming from the first and second sources is emitted at the outlet of the guide through the first and second zones of the light outlet.        